


Please meddle with me

by TrashFictionCollective



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFictionCollective/pseuds/TrashFictionCollective
Summary: Bella invites a vampire into her home (or not).
Relationships: Velma Dinkley/Bella Swan
Kudos: 7





	Please meddle with me

“Goodness, wherever could Edward be? EDWARD!” Shouted Bella.

_Hmmm, this is a mystery,_ Bella thought. _Where is Edward? He should be back from hunting down mortals by now._

Suddenly, she heard a van pull up outside. Could it be Edward?

No, wait, he didn’t drive a van. He was too fancy for that, and preferred long distance marathoning instead to get where he needed to go. She hurried over to the window and peered through it -- through the cracked, slightly dusty window pane she could spy a large green van parked on the footpath outside.

The door slid open, and a young brunette in orange climbed out. Orange on orange was… Somewhat out of season because mint green is in right now, but it was pretty bangin’, if she was being honest.

She watched the girl walk up to her front door and knock on the front door. She opened it and looked down at the rather short girl.

“Hello,” greeted Bella. “Um… do I know you?”

“Edward asked for us and the mystery machine, but everyone else is busy,” is all she replied. “So it’s just me. My name is Velma.”

Bella nodded and welcomed her inside. But after moments, she narrowed her eyes, but by then it was too late. She had welcomed Velma inside, and just like when you invite a vampire inside, the gates were open.

_Wait… Vampire?_

She cautiously shut the door. Velma, who was facing away from her, just stood there in silence. “Something isn’t quite right here…” Bella muttered.

“It seems the jig is up. I would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn’t for you meddling... woman!“ exclaimed Velma.

Velma turned to face Bella. She slowly, sensually pulled off her glasses and threw them aside.

A rubber mask flopped to the ground and joined it.

Bella gasped. Velma… was Edward Cullen in disguise all along!

“Jinkies! Edward! It was you all along!” Bella shouted.

Edward laughed as she ran to him and threw herself into his arms. “Oh my darling Bella, nothing gets past you. How did you know it was me?”

“No one born in this century would ever say that,” Bella said. She paused, looking away thoughtfully. “But you know, being a glasses wearing nerd from the Scooby crew was quite something. She did have a certain alluring… somewhat less 150 year old quality about her…”

“You think so?” Edward frowned and pulled away, but after a moment a smile crept it’s way across his face. “Well then, it’s your lucky day.”

“I don’t understand.” Bella said, confused. ”Whatever do you mean, Edward?”

He said nothing. His hand wandered to his torso, carefully unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled it open--and tore open the rubber bodysuit with it.

Bella gasped. “Velma!” 

Velma smiled and held her hands out. “Come to me, my love!”

Vampires are out, nerds are in!


End file.
